Resolution for Change
by GaladInzel
Summary: A true friend sees the good in everything, and brings out the best in the worst of things. Sometimes all you need is a friend to put your life into perspective other times to just listen. This is for the January Challenge Happy New Years.


_**This is my story/one-shot for the January challenge I hope that you all like it**_

_**My assigned pairing was: Prentiss/Reid  
My assigned prompts were: party hats, noisemakers, midnight kiss**_

Disclaimer: I Own nothing of Criminal Minds no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to get the rights…darn

"_It's not so much that we're afraid of change or so in __love __with the old ways, but it's that place in between that we __**fear**__. . . . It's like being between trapezes. It's Linus when his blanket is in the dryer. There's nothing to hold on to.__"_

_-Marilyn Ferguson_

It was New Years Eve a night for partying, a night for resolutions, a night to be with your friends and family. A night to make a change that would affect your entire life for the better. It was because of this that Emily found herself on Rossi's porch leaning against the railing wondering if she could take the chance offered to her. It was a once in a lifetime chance for happiness one she didn't want to pass up but she was terrified to put her heart on the line, terrified for it to be broken and in the process losing one of her best friends.

"You know the parties inside." Reid asked as he made his way to the railing leaning to look at the stars "Usually I'd be the one hiding while you'd be the one partying."

Emily snorted flicking his party hat "I wouldn't say you hide Reid its more along the lines ….We'll I don't know how to describe it but you don't hide." She sighed once again looking at the great expanse of nothingness hoping to find an answer to her dilemma.

"Why so glum its New Years Eve" Seeing the pensive look on her face Reid said the only thing he could think of "did you know that the celebration of the New Year is the oldest of all holidays. It was first observed in ancient Babylon about 4000 years ago. In the years around 2000 BC, the Babylonian New Year began with the first New Moon after the Vernal Equinox, the first day of spring. The beginning of spring is a logical time to start a new year. After all…"

Emily laughed, "Reid, thank you but I don't need a history lesson right now. I already have way too much going in my head." Emily turned to face him a small smile gracing her face. She quirked her eyebrow "Why are you out here anyways I'm pretty sure that you brought a date."

Reid laughed "Honestly."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Emily rolled her eyes she would have expected an answer like that from someone like Rossi. Reid she expected to blush and stutter a little before answering.

Reid smiled, "Austin is being interrogated by JJ and Garcia. I figured well one of my best friends is outside in the cold thinking deep hard thoughts that any other day I wouldn't be worried about but considering its New Years Eve and her lover keeps glancing worriedly at her I figured I'd pull a Morgan and see how she's doing."

Emily groaned putting her hands to her face "Is it that obvious."

"Only to those of us who care about you the chemistry between you two is pretty obvious that and the supply closets all seem to be locked lately." Reid watched a vibrant red blush grace her cheeks

"So basically the entire team knows." Emily shook her head if Reid noticed that meant they weren't as subtle as she thought.

"Yep, do you want to talk about it?" Reid knew what was bothering her hell the entire team knew what was bothering her they weren't blind.

"What's there to talk about he wants one thing and I don't know if I can give it to him." Emily frowned that wasn't the entire truth but hopefully it was enough to put Reid off so she could sneak off.

"Can't give it to him or are scared to?" Reid may not be the most socially adept person but he was a profiler. Plus it helped the Austin was really good at pointing things out, hell that was how he found out about Rossi and Emily but he wouldn't tell Emily that.

Emily felt her heart jump into her throat, shocked and relieved he wasn't giving up. She couldn't talk about this to Garcia she'd tell Morgan who'd tell Rossi and then she'd be back at the beginning. She also couldn't tell JJ because she'd tell Hotch and well Hotch was Dave's best friend therefore the same problem as before. Maybe talking to Reid would help clear her mind help her make a decision.

"He wants to go public." Emily whispered, "He wants to get married. I just… I don't know Spence I just I don't know we were doing so well but it's like once JJ and Hotch went public and they got the ok from the men upstairs it's like its not enough for him. I'm so scared that it's going to ruin everything." Emily ran a hand through her hair resting another on her stomach "He says I need to choose, he doesn't want this to be a secret. He's done with secrets and he doesn't understand why I don't want to go public. He says he loves me and i wouldn't mind being the fourth but I'm so scared what if I'm not enough what if he decides i'm not the one he wants."

"I bet if you told him why you were scared he'd understand. If it makes you feel any better everyone on the team already knows and there happy for you, they want both of you to be happy. As for not being the one well i think only time will tell but..." Reid looked into her eyes noticing the tears that had begun to fall "I think he's more afraid that he's pushed you too far and that you'll run. He loves you"

Emily gave a watery laugh and rubbed her stomach "It's too late for me to run. Way too late."

Reid's eyes bulged out of his head "That explains the champagne. I guess congratulations are in order"

Emily smiled "Don't say anything Reid. I mean it he doesn't know yet it's supposed to be a surprise." Emily shook her head and felt a heavy weight encompass her heart "or it was but I don't know. How do you get over the fear? I don't want to be hurt again."

Reid smile dimmed "You don't get over the fear Emily. It was once said 'If we deny **love** that is given to us, if we refuse to give **love** because we **fear** pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater.' I don't know that you won't get hurt again but I do know that it won't be from Rossi."

Emily looked up sharply with questioning eyes

"I've seen how he looks at you he worships the ground you walk on. He loves you and according to Hotch, he love's you more than he's ever loved any of his wives. He loves you more than he loved Emma. He's not perfect but I know you'll never forgive yourself if you don't take a chance for you or your baby."

Emily smiled her heart beginning to feel lighter than it had in days maybe talking to Reid had been worth it "You know for someone who claims he's social inept you give some pretty fantastic advice."

Reid blushed, "Maybe Austin's rubbing off on me. Did you know that the traditions of making New Year's resolutions dates back to the early Babylonians. Popular modern resolutions include the promise to lose weight or quit smoking. However, the early Babylonian's most popular resolution was to return borrowed farm equipment."

Emily smirked "No I didn't but I'm pretty sure that the weight lose is going to be put off for awhile."

Reid laughed and shrugged his shoulders "Yeah probably, but you know maybe this year you could resolve to overcoming fear." Reid heard noisemakers and counting in the background "Who knows maybe it will be the best resolution you've ever made."

Emily looked up at Reid "You're a smart man Dr. Reid; Austin is luck to have you." Emily kissed his cheek before turning to go inside "I bet she would like a kiss from her boyfriend at midnight."

Reid blushed "I bet Rossi would like one from his fiancée."

Emily's steps faltered she turned her head over her shoulder to see him smirk. Meeting his eyes her smile widened "Maybe he would."

Reid watched as Emily made her way the crowd of people towards Rossi. He saw her put a hand on his shoulder pulling him aside to, brief words were said and he watched the frown on Rossi's face grow into a grin before he pulled Emily into his arms kissing her for all she was worth.

Smiling Spencer felt a hand on his arm. He turned his attention turned from the catcalls and whistles, mostly Morgan and Garcia's doing, to see Austin standing next to him "You're a good friend to her Spence."

Reid smiled "Well I told you my New Years resolution was to be a better friend. I thought why not start early."

Austin laughed, "As I said you're a good friend. You know what else you are Spencer?" a saucy grin on her face her eyes shining mischief and love.

Spencer looked confused "What?"

She pulled him towards her by his shirt "You are a very good boyfriend." She said in a husky voice before pulling him in for a midnight kiss.

This was going to be a good year Reid thought as he kissed her back. This was a year for resolutions that would change lives a year where they would all be happy.

"_A true friend freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably.__"_

_-William Penn_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are welcomed and enjoyed immensely I hope you all have a great week**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


End file.
